Autumn Leaves
by Keladry of Queenscove
Summary: Legolas's experience of the events leading up to Arwen's decision to fulfil her mortal destiny. Please read and review.


Disclaimer: The characters, places, etc, etc, in this story belong to (the estate of) J.R.R. Tolkien.

AN: This is a story i wrote for English a couple of years ago. As such, it is a bit simplified so that my English teacher actually understood what was going on in (she wasn't really a LotR person...). I am thinking of re-writing it, I just know I'll take ages to get around to doing it so it's here in the original form until then.

.  
...  
... ...

_Autumn Leaves_

Legolas sat beneath the bare boughs of winter tree in the forest of Ithilien. This fair land had been restored with the demise of Sauron and Mordor, and elves and men now dwelt side by side under the leadership or Faramir, captain of Gondor and Legolas Greenleaf, prince of wood-elves and companion to the ringbearer.

The elf was thinking, however, not of the past or present but of the future. As much as he loved middle earth, his yearning for the Sea, and what lay over it to the West, occupied more and more of his waking thoughts.

Legolas sighed. Like all elves his heart lay over the Sea, but his body would never join it there. The last ships had sailed from the Grey Havens, and no further elves would journey to the Undying Lands, not even those who most deserved it, such as Arwen Undomiel.

Sighing once more, he rose to his feet and spotted Gimli walking up the hill towards him beneath the towering white trees, taller than a ship was long…

Legolas' eyes sparkled and he hailed his friend loudly. "Gimli! Gimli! I have it now; I know how to do it!"

"What do you mean?" Gimli cried, as he reached Legolas "What do you know how to do?"

The elf's voice was quiet now, reverential, "I know how to reach the Valinor, the Undying Lands." He paused, in awe of what he had said, and then continued. "I shall build a great white ship and sail into the West. And you shall come with me" he declared to Gimli, who was standing speechless.

"Alas!" spoke Gimli, when at last he found his voice again. "Alas, that you should have this joyous moment shortened. For I bring sad tidings."

"What tidings are these?" asked Legolas, his face no longer alight, for as he spoke he noticed Gimli's expression of deep sorrow.

Gimli bowed his head solemnly, the cold winter sun reflecting off his helmet as he removed it, and announced the news he had come to tell. "I bear the news of the passing of King Aragorn of Gondor."

Legolas knelt upon the hard ground, "No! This cannot be!" he cried, "When did this happen my friend?"

"Early this morning." Gimli replied. "The eagles brought the news."

Still kneeling, Legolas wept freely, mourning his friend and companion of so many years. After several minutes he stood and looked at Gimli, who also had tears running down his face. "Come Gimli; let us grieve with the rest of Ithilien…"

_-x-x-x-_

Later that evening, just as the last rays of sunlight were sinking below the horizon, Gimli and Legolas were at the side of Lord Faramir as the Elves sang long songs of farewell to Aragorn. In the midst of such a song, an Elf scout appeared in the doorway, and hurried towards Legolas.

The Elf bowed to Lord Faramir, Gimli and Legolas, before turning to Legolas and speaking urgently. "I apologise for the interruption, my lord, but an eagle has arrived from Minas Tirith with a message. He says it is about Queen Arwen Undomiel."

Legolas rose from his chair, bowing to his companions. "Please excuse me, my friends. I shall not be long."

"By all means," replied Faramir "You must hear this news about the Queen. I hope to the gods that the tidings are not grim."

_-x-x-x-_

Legolas knelt beside the great bird and whispered "Noble eagle, what news have you brought about the Lady Arwen?"

Watching the kneeling elf with a gleaming brown eye, the eagle gave his message.

"She has left the White City and journeys toward Lothlorien. You must go to her, offer her your white ship."

Legolas was surprised, but only for a moment. "My white ship? Who prophesied this?"

The eagle shook his head at Legolas' query. "I cannot tell you. Do not ask. But follow her quickly, lest you are too late."

_-x-x-x-_

The journey to Lothlorien began the next day. The eagle who had brought the news of Arwen carried Legolas far, and he journeyed still farther on foot, coming at last to the Golden Wood. Lothlorien.

As he walked beneath the mallorn trees he was met by one of the Galadhrim, the Elves of Lothlorien.

"Greetings, friend" he called, appearing from behind a silver-barked tree. "Why do you come to Lothlorien?"

Legolas smiled. "I am Legolas Greenleaf. A prophecy sent me here, to the Lady Arwen Undomiel."

The Elf-guard let him pass. "You will find her upon Cerin Amroth."

_-x-x-x-_

And so Legolas came upon Arwen Undomiel standing among the flowers of elanor and niphredil. And he spoke to her of the eagle's message.

"I beg of you, my lady, come across the sea, to Valinor."

But Arwen simply smiled, sadly. "I thank you for your offer, Legolas. But although I greatly wish to see my father and brothers once more, my doom is that of mortals, and I shall live the rest of my days in Middle Earth. And then I shall join the spirit of Aragorn beyond the circles of the world, where we shall have more than just memories."

_-x-x-x-_

And so came the passing of Arwen Undomiel, Evenstar of her people, and Elven Queen of Gondor. And with her passed another day in the Autumn of the Elves.

... ...  
...  
.

AN: Ok, that story came from me reading the appendices andbeing annoyed that Arwen goes and dies even though Legolas manages to build a ship and take Gimli with him... It was going to have a happy ending but the original one fitted so much better when i got to it. Since seeing the movies i've changed my views a bit as they suggest that Arwen actually is physically unable to be an elf/live forever/go to Valinor after she chooses to be mortal - this still doesn't quite fit with things like Gimli and the hobbits going but nothing's ever going to make complete sense so i guess that's ok. Please review, and I welcome any suggestions for improving it - in fact, i need them. :-)

Thanks!  
Keladry of Queenscove


End file.
